The Hidden Tribe
by Nightstorm of Terraclan
Summary: A hidden tribe thrives in the abandon home of the dragonets of destiny. but when new queens take over, can this hidden tribe really last?
1. Chapter 1

Queen Blizzard stomped through the ancient cave, creating echos throughout the hidden home of the were hybrids of all types. She, herself was a skywing/icewing hybrid. She lifted her elegant and long neck to peer at the wide and gaping mouth of her cave as she rapidly approached it. She heard a dragon call her name as she plopped down on the floor of her den. The call got louder and louder as the dragon approached. Her adopted daughter, Nightlock, peeped her head through the entrance.

"Mother are you okay?" She asked in an interested tone, her burning green eyes glinting with wonder.

"How could I be? My daughter just challenged me for the throne!" Queen Blizzard screeched in Nightlock's face.

"Which one?" Nightlock asked, now with a slightly angered voice.

"Emerald." Blizzard replied, now calming down. She pondered how the battle would go, could she possibly beat the large seawing/sandwing hybrid? Many other dragons feared the massive hybrid, but would a quick, lean dragon like Blizzard stand a chance?

Blizzard marched towards the arena cavern, a naturally created cave. It was huge enough to hold all of the tribes at once and still have room for some extras. The hybrids sat in the stands, watching closely as the two rivals approached the arena. The huge and vibrant green sandwing with amber eyes slowly paced back and forth in the arena, waiting for her foster mother to come. Blizzard was in no rush to get to the fight, one, to look more queenly and patient and two, to avoid Emerald as long as possible. The loud echo of cheering and voices became clearer as Queen Blizzard stepped into the cavern. A dragon saw her and nudged the nearby dragons, leading to a chain of awkward silence as she stepped through the fighting pit's entrance archway. Emerald noticed this sudden change and immediately saw her mother. The two dragons shifted into fighting position, Blizzard slowly and awkwardly, and Emerald quickly and cleanly. Blizzard looked into the stands to see Nightlock, sitting there while glaring at the two of them. Almost as if she was about to calculate their fighting styles to get a plan of how to beat the winner. She heard a loud growl and snapped her head back to Emerald to see her charging. Blizzard flared her white skywing wings up and ,half jumped, half flew, over Emerald, who snapped around and started to charge again. Blizzard decided to rear up her skywing shaped body and prepare to blow frostbreath on her opponent. She could use firebreath but using it on a sandwing hybrid would be less effective than normal. Emerald saw this move coming though and slid under Blizzard. She felt claw slash at her stomach and she leaped up to try to breathe frostbreath on her challenger. But before she could do that though, she felt a sharp jab in her stomach and looked down to see a tail barb stuck in her underside. As her vision started to fade she saw Nightlock land next to her.

Avenge meeeee…." Blizzard said as she went unconscious for the final time.

"Anything for you mother." Nightlock replied as a whisper. Emerald was already off celebrating. _She will pay for this!_ Nightlock thought as she clutched her dead mother's body. _She will pay!_


	2. The Trouble

Queen Emerald and her army had seized control of the skywings and the mudwings. Nightlock had fled to the rainforest where she had befriended Queen Glory and Deathbringer's son and daughter. The son was named Darkspeck and the daughter was named Firework. But she didn't stay long, she went on a search for the most renowned hybrid in Pyrrhia, Snowstorm, Queen Blizzard's sister. She would help to get rid of Emerald, right? Nightlock was soaring towards the hidden glacier out at sea. She still was having flashbacks from when the hybrids invaded and slaughtered Possibility and its dragons. Typhoon had killed at least five soldiers and did a number on Queen Emerald before being killed. The air around her suddenly got colder and a glacier popped into view. There was a small hut in the center and on the deck was a dragon. Snowstorm was waiting for her! Nightlock shivered, she hated the cold, when her mother had saved them by breathing frostbreath all over while it was pouring to protect them from the surrounding dragonbite vipers. She had created a shielding dome by freezing the rain. But just being nearby frostbreath had chilled Nightlock to the bone. What never helped is that the cold reminded her of frostbreath and frostbreath reminded her of… Queen Blizzard was a great queen, yes, but Nightlock had watched as in a challenge she had frozen Nightlock's sister, Swamp, solid. Nightlock was so lost in thought that she crashed into Snowstorm and smashed into the wall of the hut. She got up to see Snowstorm standing regally like a queen and her huge wings stretched out on either side.

"I do not wish to help to kill Emerald, so you can leave now if you want to." Snowstorm said in her booming voice "I will not make you queen for free."

"I don't wish to be queen, if you let Emerald live she will eventually find you and send a huge force of soldiers to invade." Nightlock replied, hoping that she sounded confident.

"That is not my concern, I can fly faster than any dragon ever has or will. I can escape, and slowly kill them one by one, until none are left!" roared Snowstorm.

"Fine if you wish to be known as a whimpering coward then you go do that!" retorted Nightlock without really thinking. Snowstorm's icy blue eyes glared at her murderously and Nightlock started to flee. Snowstorm didn't move, she just watched as Nightlock flew away. Nightlock was scared until she reached the continent again. She flew towards her old home, hoping to hide from Snowstorm. She flew through the entrance, gliding down until she was in one of the digging caves, Nightlock always dug when she was stressed. She had started to create a large pile when her claws hit something hard, and pale blue. Nightlock was frightened when she saw the unnaturally bright color in the normal and dark cave. The fright grew into curiosity. Why would something like this be here? What is it in the first place? She stumbled back as it twitched. Nightlock decided that it would be best to avoid giant bright things in underground. As she flew back outside to look at the sunset something caught her eye. Something white, and moving very fast. She realised with a shock that Snowstorm had decided to come, but only to get HER!


End file.
